Hopeless
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: "Do you like me?" he asks, gripping her shoulders tightly. "No," she replies, her lips set in a thin line. "Do you love me?" Haymitch doesn't need an answer. Effie's eyes said it all. Hayffie drabbles, because they are beautifully dysfunctional. R&R!
1. Why Are You With Me?

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm writing this series of 15 Hayffie drabbles because they are the best, most dysfunctional couple ever! Some chapters will be longer, others shorter. Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 1: Why Are You With Me?

The question pops up sometime after dinner, and no one knows why, or how. One minute, Haymitch is completely silent, staring intently at his glass of liquor, and the next he's talking about his feelings. This wasn't like him, and he was shocked to say the least that something so intimate and private passed through his lips.

Effie, too is shocked. It wasn't like Haymitch to ask thought-provoking questions.

The fact that it caused her to think about it shocked her.

"Effie, why?" Now that the question's out, he wants an answer.

"Because, Haymitch…," she stops, and she doesn't know why.

The drunk smirks, as if it was more of a joke than anything, "Three years, and you don't know why. Why don't you leave? There are plenty of opportunities in better districts, in the Capitol, by God. You could help with reorganizing everything. Making sure everything goes smoothly. That's what you love, right?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Haymitch, please. Stop asking these questions, it's rud-"

"See?" Hamitch said, standing up suddenly, "I'm a lost cause. I'm rude, selfish, sarcastic, and everyone hates me. So why don't you?"

She shrugged, and rubbed her finger along the rim of her glass, deep in thought. "We need each other."

"_We_? You're perfect! No problems, no real nightmares. How can you _deal_?"

The memories of torture, or intense pain, and endless nights of horror and loneliness that still haunt her even to this day start to resurface, and Effie has to choke back a sob. "Haymitch, even now I can't deal. It's hard. Every day is a struggle."

"Then why bother with me?"

Suddenly, Effie got up and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck, as if he could break. She rose on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his cheeks. She feelt more than saw his eyelids flutter shut, and his body heave with contained emotions. "Haymitch, I'm not flawless, either."

He wrapped his arms lightly around her waist, and buried his face in her blonde curls, "Stop, please. You're beautiful. You're perfect."

Effie feelt the tears about to come, and took her face off his shoulder to place a tender kiss on his lips, which Haymitch willingly returned. "You're perfect, Haymitch. I wish others could recognize that."

He said nothing for awhile, just stood there, holding the petite blonde in his arms. After what seems like forever, he whispered into her ear a choked, "Thank you."

Effie broke away from him, and offered him a small smile. "Anytime, Haymitch," she cupped his cheek with a pale hand, before turning around to clear the dishes from the table. "You should get up to bed, it's late."

He looked worried for a second. He was still scared to sleep by himself without alcohol. "You'll be up soon, right?"

She turned around and offered him a reassuring smile, "Yes, just give me a second to clean the dishes. I should be up in ten minutes."

Haymitch nodded, and turned to walk up the stairs, but stopped at the foot of them, "I love you, sweetheart."

Effie turned around, her smile wide and eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I love you too, Haymitch."

Both of them knew at that moment that they've never meant it as strongly as then.

**A/N: One of my shorter chapters, hopefully I'll be able to post some longer ones later or over the weekend. Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	2. You Look Beautiful

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I have decided to write another chapter ahead of time (because I love procrastination when it comes to homework) and to get my mind off of something personal that's going on. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 2: You Look Beautiful

She stands at the District 12 train station, two suitcases in her hand, and looks around self-conciously. The people mulling about trying to rebuild the district after the bombings from the war give her glares as they pass by, and Effie shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. Finally, she sees Katniss and Peeta, coming to pick her up, with Haymitch lagging far behind. Effie feels a twinge in her heart at seeing him, and she doesn't know why.

Haymitch tries desperately not to burst out laughing at Effie, still dressed in Capitol attire. Upon reaching her, he can't help but smirk and say, "Sweetheart, don't you think that day and age has ended long ago?"

Her lips mash together in a thin line, "Well, don't you think it's good to retain some sense of normalcy?"

"That's the keyword: normalcy."

"Haymitch, you-" Effie begins to counter, but Peeta intervenes.

"Effie, it's nice to see you after so long," he says, giving her a hug, "Thank you for being Katniss's maid of honor. It means a lot to her." Katniss nods, but still seems perplexed at Effie's fashion statement.

"It's an amazing honor!" Effie chirps, giving Katniss a kiss on the cheek and purposely ignoring Haymitch. "So... where will I be staying?"

"One of the houses in Victor's Village," Peeta replies, and leads her away from Katniss and Haymitch. "Listen, Effie. I know you like to stand out, but so much has changed, for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Your outfit screams Capitol, and... Please don't take this the wrong way, Effie, but District 12 is trying to rebuild and forget what happened. I was wondering if you would mind changing into something a little less... Capitol?" Peeta looks at her with deep blue eyes, hoping that she'll understand.

Luckily Effie did. She instantly feels guilty for doing such a thing at a time like this. Where were her manners? She lets out a slow sigh, "Oh, Peeta, I'm so sorry. I'm just not used to considering..."

"It's all right."

"I'm not sure if I have any District-appropriate clothes to wear."

"I think Katniss may have a dress or two that could fit you, and we'll see from there."

"Are you sure?"

Peeta grins and wraps a strong arm around her shoulders, "Yes, Effie. I'm sure."

...

"Can ya believe her?" Haymitch asks, taking a long swig from his bottle before slamming it down on the table. He and Katniss had gone directly from the train station to Haymitch's home in Victor's Village.

Katniss shook her head. While Effie's outfit was insensitive, she could sympathize with her wish to try and stick to as normal a routine as possible.

"Blasted Capitol. Who is she to come here dressed like the people from that hellhole? The Capitol sure as hell didn't want her."

"Haymitch, that's not fair. They tortured her."

He shuddered, for some reason, the idea of Effie in pain made him hurt emotionally and struck a chord located in his heart. "Then why try to be like them?"

Katniss shrugs, and starts when she hears the door opening. They hear Peeta whisper some encouraging words to someone, then Effie's high-pitched Capitol accent that grated at Haymitch's nerves.

"Don't worry, Effie. You look great, I promise. Come on, show Katniss and Haymitch how pretty you look."

"O-Okay," she says, insecure over her appearance and feeling naked because she couldn't hide anything behind the Capitol's many layers of clothing and makeup.

Suddenly, Effie appears in the dining room, and Haymitch is blown away with the simplicity of her outfit. She's wearing her real hair, not some stupid Capitol wig. It falls in golden blonde tresses on her shoulders, and he wonders (secretly, you see) how soft it would be should he run his fingers through it. Her makeup is at a minimum, with a light shade of blush on her cheeks, a bit of eyeliner to match her dress, light mascara, and red lipstick that, in Haymitch's point of view makes her look too kissable. Effie's wearing one of her more simpler pink dresses, which she toned down by stripping it of it's ruffles and poofs. It's a dress that falls to her mid-thighs, and shows off most of her shoulders, and fits to her figure almost perfectly. In other words, Effie, in all the simplicity of the outfit, looks beautiful.

She shifts, aware of Katniss and Haymitch's stares, and feels that she _must_ look hideous. "Is it that bad?"

"Effie, you look _amazing_!" Katniss exclaims, getting up to hug her.

Haymitch stays sitting at the table, still take away with how beautiful Effie looks when she's not hidden behind the superficial ruffles and frills of the Capitol. He feels his pants tighten, for the first time in a long time, and is taken aback with this sensation of lust. He hadn't felt this way since he last saw his girlfriend, before the Capitol killed her and everyone else he loved.

But Effie, this stunning woman in front of him, is bringing back the teenage sensations of moral-melting lust to him. And it disturbs him, and at the same time, makes his heart rush and mind spin in a way that alcohol never has. He wants her. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. To share a connection deeper than sex.

"Haymitch?" Effie asks, feeling that if Haymitch approves of her outfit, then it must be good. His opinion seems to be the only one that matters to her. And it disturbs her. Why him, of all people? But she can't deny her desire to share an emotional connection with the drunk. "How do I look?"

He clears his throat, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he mutters, "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Effie is not sure if he means it or is just being sarcastic.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow, or sometime this week. Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	3. Not Anymore

**A/N: Yes! Another update! I couldn't wait to post another chappie. And thanks for the reviews, guys! Your support really helps! I hope you guys like this new chapter, please R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 3: Not Anymore

"Haymitch, stop it! Effie screams, tears in her eyes, "Stop it this instant!" She runs in front of him and beats against his chest with her small balled up fists. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Shut up, Trinket!" he drunkenly roars, throwing his now-empty liquor bottle at the floor angrily. It smashes into a million pieces, just as the other bottles had before this one. "More!" he demands, trying to get out the door, but the small blonde woman is in his way.

"No, Haymitch! Please, you don't know what you're doing!" She jumps in front of him, trying to stop him from leaving and obtaining more alcohol.

"Listen, woman," he points a finger at her and sneers, "if you don't get out of my way, I will move you, I swear."

"No!"

"Dammit, Effie!" he screams, enraged at her denial of his demands. He turns and punches a wall with all his might, leaving a visible dent in the plaster. "Listen to me! Give me my alcohol!"

Effie backs up against the door, her arms splayed across the exit in both directions. She desperately needs for him to see that alcohol isn't the way. "I'm doing this because I love you, Haymitch!"

But a drunken Haymitch doesn't recognize the petite blonde in front of him. Doesn't remember that he is hopelessly in love with her. All he knows is that if he doesn't get his liquor, the shadows and haunted memories will come back. And he doesn't want them back, not so they can torment him again.

He's desperate now because he knows his time is running out. And desperate times call for desperate measures. He aggressively picks up the blonde, despite her screams and protests. "No, Haymitch! Let go of me! Stop it!" she screams, thrashing in his arms. He carries her accross the living room and harshly deposits her on the couch.

Effie scrambles up, her tears turning into heaving sobs. That was it. He has made his decision. Promptly, Effie smooths out her disheveled clothes, and storms towards the door. She turns and gets a good long look at Haymitch, who is staring at her in a drunken stupor, as if he is trying to remember who she is.

Effie can't take it anymore, and slams the door behind her on her way out of Haymitch's house.

...

"Effie, you're always welcome here," Peeta says, showing her to the guest bedroom.

She squeezes her right arm with her left and fights back tears, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," he says. When Effie doesn't reply, the baker speaks again, "Katniss has gone to talk to Haymitch."

"Thank you," she says again. Peeta can tell that she wants to be alone, and he leaves silently, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he's gone, Effie curls up in a ball on her bed and cries herself to sleep.

...

Katniss finds Haymitch swaying side to side at the kitchen table, two more bottles emptied, and a third being opened. "You're still drinking?" she asks, appalled at what she's seeing.

He looks up at her with bloodshot eyes and a reddened face, "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Vaguely. But I know I did something terrible, to make her leave like that."

"You picked her up and threw her on the couch."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, crap," Haymitch drops his bottle, causing the glass to break and the contents to splatter across the pale white kitchen tile. He puts his head in his hands.

Katniss could hear him crying softly, but this does little, and she finds herself not sympathizing with the drunk. "Why would you get into a relationship with Effie if you don't know the first thing about treating a woman?"

"I was drunk..."

"That's no excuse, Haymitch!" Katniss throws her hands up in frustration, "Don't you get it? Your drinking keeps people away. You can't even handle being in a relationship with someone for a _year_! And you know why? People don't want to be with a drunk! You've really screwed up this time, Haymitch."

"I know, I know," Haymitch says softly, "When's Effie coming back?"

He doesn't need an answer. From the set of Katniss's shoulders, and the frown on her face, he knows.

Effie's not coming back.

...

When dawn breaks, Effie gets up, sore from crying so much, and walks to the kitchen, where Katniss and Peeta are conversing quietly. She knows it's about her and Haymitch. She clears her throat politely, and the husband and wife jump and turn around. Effie pretends not to notice the guilty look on their faces, "I'm just getting my things, and then I'll be on my way to the Capitol to help rebuild the districts and overlook the balance of power." Was she overexplaining things? She did that when she was nervous or upset.

She didn't want to face Haymitch.

"Are you sure you want to leave, Effie?" Katniss asks gently.

"As I said before, you're welcome anytime," Peeta adds.

"No, no. I-I need to take a year away from Haymitch," she admits, not looking at either of them, "Regroup, and see where things go from there."

They nod solemnly.

Effie walks out quietly, and slowly treads next door. Out of habit, she knocks politely before opening the door. Haymitch is asleep on the couch, looking so weary and beaten down, and the almost sympathizes with him.

Almost.

As quietly as she can, Effie tiptoes up the stairs, and up to the bedroom she shares with Haymitch. She silently takes her suitcase out from under the bed, and opens it up.

She squeals when she turns around and finds Haymitch in the doorway, a heartbroken look on his face. "Haymitch! You...You scared me."

"So you're really going?" he asks, looking stricken, "Please don't go. I need you."

Effie has to stop the tears from flowing, so she turns away from him and goes to the drawer on her side of the bed and takes out all of her underwear in the in and places it in her suitcase, and says in a choked voice, "I don't want to Haymitch, but it's not fair that you get to be taken care of, while I have to raise a drunk. That's not a relationship, Haymitch."

"I can change."

"And how many times have you said that after spending the night drunk?"

"I mean it this ti-"

"Dammit, Haymitch!" she screams, angrily throwing her dresses in the suitcase, "Don't you get it? I don't trust you anymore! And do you know _why_? Because it's the same promises over and over! You get drunk and say mean things to me and hurt my feelings, and then promise you can change. I'm tired of you picking alcohol over me! I can't take it! Not anymore."

"You don't understand," he says weakly. He knows he has no plausible excuse for his actions.

"What? _What_?" she screams, almost hysterical, she throws her shoes and accessories and makeup in the bag in one toss and shuts it hard. "I don't understand? Haymitch, the Capitol _tortured_ me! Every damn night, I have nightmares! And I can't even get you to comfort me most of the time because you're drunk, so once again, I end up taking care of you!"

"Well, I try, Effie!" he yells back, "I try damn hard! If it wasn't for _your_ people-"

"My people? _My people_? Last time I checked, they didn't force you to drink all the time. That was your doing!"

She grabs her bag and storms down the stairs as fast as she can. Haymitch follows her, "So what, now? You're leaving? Are you gonna deny that we had anything now? When you visit Katniss and Peeta, are you gonna pretend that we never loved each other so deeply that it hurt the both of us sometimes?"

Effie stops at the door, her back towards Haymitch. From the way her shoulders were shaking he could tell she was crying. He comes up behind her and spins her around to face him. "Tell me honestly, okay?"

She says nothing, but nods.

"Do you like me?" he asks, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"No," she replies, her lips set in a thin line. Haymitch feels his heart breaking even more, if it were possible.

"Do you love me?" Haymitch doesn't need an answer. The look in Effie's eyes says it all. There was hope.

Effie cups his cheek with her small hand before tearing herself away from his grasp. "Goodbye, Haymitch."

And with one last glance at Haymitch Abernathy, Effie leaves.

Haymitch shuts the door, and leans against the door. He lets out a sob that sounds like a wounded animal, and stays like that for who knows how long. He needs Effie, he knows this.

But now, he just needs a drink.

**A/N: Ooooh, drama! I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up soon. In the meantime, please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	4. Not Anymore Part II

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and all your support, it really encourages me to write more. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a major family emergency, and my birthday is coming up, so I'd really like to leave you guys with something to read because I'll be busy these next few days. Oh, and on a quick note, I actually have a theme song for this story, so if you guys would like to listen to the inspiration for my Hayffie drabbles, look up WE FOUND LOVE (SAM TSUI VERSION). It's a truly beautiful song and fits Haymitch and Effie well. Anyways, please R&R, and enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 4: Not Anymore Part II

_Effie, I miss you. Please come back to District 12. I…I think I'm in love with you. I know I've told you this before, but I mean it so, so much. I can't function without you. I beg you, please come back to me. We can get through this._

_Yours,_

_Haymitch_

Effie stares at the letter, thinking about how Haymitch has never been that candid about his feelings. Feeling the tears begin to fall, she folds up the letter and puts in back in the envelope, and places it among the letters that Haymitch had sent her in the two months she had been gone.

She sighs, and wonders if he really means it.

"Effie, are you okay?" her older sister, Morgana, asks, looking concerned, "Abernathy hasn't sent you another letter, has he?"

Effie's pale face says it all, and Morgana exhales, and wraps an arm around her baby sister, "Listen, sweetie, you did what was right. You deserve so much more than being a mother to a drunk. Look at you, you're beautiful, giving, and in the Capitol doing what you love. You don't need him."

"But I love him," she whispers, her head hanging low.

"Oh, Effie. Leave it to you to fall for the lost cause."

...

"Dammit!" Haymitch roars, pacing around his living room, looking quite deranged.

"Haymitch, please," Peeta says quietly, "You have to understand why she's acting this way."

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"I don't know," Peeta says. He and Katniss sit on his couch, wondering if he knew... truly understood why Effie left him.

Katniss speaks up, "Listen, she's coming to our one-year celebratory dinner. You can talk to her then."

He perks up, "Really? She's coming?"

Katniss smirks, "I need _someone_ to help me organize a party."

...

"Effie, maybe you shouldn't go," Morgana pleads, looking scared for her only sister.

"They're my friends," Effie says, forcing a smile, "Besides, it's bad manners for me to cancel this late." Kissing her sister on the cheek, she boards the train.

As soon as the train leaves the station, she opens up her purse, and pulls out the letters that Haymitch sent her. She runs a light hand over the first one, which smells slightly of whiskey, and the handwriting is messy and scribbled, and the letter barely makes sense. The first few are like that. As if he had written them while drunk. However, his later letters are better. The letters no longer smell of liquor, and the handwriting is neater, and the letter easier to decipher. Effie wonders if he's sobered up.

It takes about a day to reach District 12, and the entire time, Effie's thoughts remain on Haymitch and she worries about seeing him again.

By the time the train reaches the train station, she's a ball of nerves. She calms down slightly when she sees that Haymitch isn't there to pick her up, only Katniss and Peeta, who are holding hands.

Effie remembers Haymitch's rough, calloused hands.

She steps out of the train, and gives the two Rebels and Victors each a kiss on the cheek. "Hello. How are you?"

The two share a look, and Peeta answers, "We're fine. And you, Effie? How are you?"

She forces a smile, "Oh! It is simply excellent at the Capitol! I do love my work. It's so diverting."

"Ah," Katniss says, nodding. "Are you hungry? We have dinner ready at the house."

Effie realizes just how hungry she is. It's hard to eat when you're heartbroken. She nods, and the three set off towards Victor's Village.

...

Haymitch paces back and forth across Katniss and Peeta's dining room. He knows they will return at six on the dot, because that's just how Effie is. Dinner at 6:15, no later. He smirks at the thought. He misses her so much, and all Haymitch wants is to hold her again in his arms, and never, ever let her go. He passes a mirror and checks his reflection for the tenth time that evening. His blond hair is neatly combed, his face freshly shaved, his blue eyes no longer bloodshot, and his teeth whitened. He straightens the tie of the white suit he had put on for her, and hopes that she'll like his new look.

He starts when he hears the door opening and Effie's trilling Capitol accent and the melodic click-clacking of her impossibly high heels fill the room.

"Oh, you two look positively glowing! You must gush about married life!" Effie stops when she sees a primped Haymitch standing in the doorway. She doesn't know what to think about this changed man, and frankly, it makes her want to cry. Was all of this for her?

He smirks, shoves his hands into his pockets and says softly, "You shouldn't stare, Effie. It's rude." He wonders if anyone notices that he's tearing up at seeing this beautiful women standing in front of him.

"Haymitch, I...," Effie can't even come up with proper words, but remembers what went on between the two of them, and stiffens, "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Abernathy."

Katniss and Peeta stand to the side awkwardly, not knowing it they should interfere. Finally, Peeta clears his throat, "Dinner is ready, if you guys want to eat."

Effie turns away from the transformed man in front of her, and smiles at Peeta, "Of course."

They head to the table, where Peeta pulls out Katniss's chair, and Haymitch runs to Effie's seat and does the same for her, "There you go, sweetheart."

She mashes her lips together, and utters a, "Thank you." Effie turns her attention to the beautifully cooked goose on the table, the freshly baked bread, and bowl of strawberries layed out in front of them. "Oh, this looks absolutely delicious! Peeta, I sense the bread is your doing, and Katniss this goose is just incredible looking! You two put on a magnificent spread."

Out of habit, Haymitch snorts at her ridiculous attempts at small talk, and Effie shoots him her famous "death glare". "Is there a problem, Mr. Abenathy."

"Oh, none at all, Miss Trinket," he mimics her voice, "Just complementing you on your impeccable manners."

She knows he's being sarcastic, and this infuriates her, "Haymitch Abernathy, do you really think this is the time to pick a fight with me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Goo-"

"I think this is the time to ask why you haven't answered any on my letters," he asks, folding his hands in exaggerated politeness.

"Haymitch, this isn't the time..."

"Then when? I know you, Effie. You'll put it off until it's time for you to leave, and we'll never talk about what went on between us."

"Do you want us to leave?" Katniss asks weakly, but neither Effie or Haymitch hear her.

"Well, I think actions speak louder than words, and your actions two months ago have clearly spoken loud enough for me to know the true you!" Effie, says, her voice raising.

"Two months ago!" Haymitch stands up suddenly, "Two damn months ago, Effie! Can't you see how much I've changed? I don't drink as much, I-"

"Aha! As much? So you still drink?" Effie stands up too, and they are facing off now from opposite sides of the dinner table.

"I can't stop overnight!" Haymitch yelled, "But I drink a hell of a lot less than I used to."

"Why?" Effie can feel the tears running down her face, but she doesn't reach up to wipe them away. "You made it clear that alcohol means more to you than me two months ago."

"Why can't you understand that it was two months ago?" Haymitch can hear his voice cracking, "I missed you so much, and it made me realize I had to make a choice, so I chose you."

"You shouldn't have had to make a choice in the first place!" Effie screams, "If you really love me, you should have shown it every damn day we were together, not just when you think I'm going to leave you."

"I've grown Effie! And it's made me realize how much I love you! Can't you fucking see that?"

"How can I see it, when you haven't proven to me that you care? How can I be certain that you love me? How-" Effie stops when Haymitch presses his lips to hers forcefully, and cups her cheek to keep her there.

Effie is shocked to say the least. One minute they are yelling at each other, and the next minute Haymitch is kissing her. She stands there, frozen, until she feels his tears on her cheeks and lips, and it makes her realize that he truly missed her. She places her soft hand on the strong, calloused one that's cupping her cheek, and kisses him back. She hears Katniss and Peeta get up and leave the room, and normally she would have been embarrassed at her breach of etiquette, but for now she doesn't care, and keeps kissing the man across the table as if she'll never kiss him again.

Haymitch is shocked. He did not plan on kissing Effie, and so forcefully at that moment. But he doesn't care. He just keeps kissing this beautiful angel across the table from him.

Finally, they break apart, both breathing heavily. Effie is red, both from the force of the kiss and from the embarrassment of kicking Katniss and Peeta out of their own dining room. "Oh, dear," she says, "Maybe we should call them back in and apologize."

Haymitch snorts at her concern for etiquette, and walks around the table, hands in his pockets so that he is on the same side as Effie. "They'll be fine, Effie." He cups her cheek again, and has to hold back more tears because he knows that he is lucky enough to get her back. Gently, he wipes away her tears with his thumb. "Please stay, Effie," he whispers, "I'm not better, but with you, I could be."

She nods, and reaches up to hold Haymitch's face with both hands, and this time it's her turn to wipe his tears with her small delicate hands. "I'll stay, Haymitch. I need you, too."

She brings his face down to hers, and the two kiss passionately again. Haymitch's arms wrap tightly around Effie's waist and pulls her closer to him, because he doesn't want her any further from his again. Effie wraps her arms around his neck and stands up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

When they finally break apart for the second time, Effie laughs out loud, and Haymitch raises a questioning eyebrow, "Why are you laughing?"

"Can we please apologize to Peeta and Katniss now? It's really bothering me. It's really not polite, what we just did."

Haymitch bursts out laughing that at such a passionate moment like this, Effie could still be incredibly concerned with manners and etiquette. "Okay, sweetheart. We'll go, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Very well, then," Haymitch smirks, and grabs Effie's hand and leads her to the study, where Katniss and Petta are hiding out, and wondering if anyone was still alive after such a passionate display of emotions.

Effie squeezes Haymitch's hand, and he returns the pressure. And in that one simple gesture, they both knew one thing.

Neither of them ever intended to let go of the other again.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Personally, I don't think I did so well with this one, but you guys tell me! Please remember to leave a review on the way out, I look forward to hearing from you! ^_^**


	5. Just a Thought

**A/N: Okay, so as a birthday treat for me and you, I'm updating! So it's only going to be a quick chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyways! Please R&R, I can't wait to hear from you! ^_^**

Chapter 5: Just a Thought

Effie anxiously files her nails, and wonders if time will go by any slower. Haymitch walks into the bedroom, a glass of whiskey in his hand, smirking at his girl's nervous habits.

"Watch it, sweetheart. Don't want your precious little hands bleeding."

She looks, up, her brow furrowing at the glass of alcohol, "Shouldn't you throw that out?"

"It's just one glass."

"_Haymitch_."

"But I'm just as nervous as you! And I can't file my nails to keep my mind off of things."

Effie can't help but snort. She beckons him to her, and he sits on the edge of the bed next to her. "Give me your hand."

He raises an eyebrow, but obliges. Effie grabs his hand gently, and begins to file his nails, "Hey! Don't do that! It's unmanly!" He snatches his hand away from the testosterone-destroying device. "What, are you gonna buff them too?"

"Please, Haymitch?" She begs, "Your nails could really do with some filing, and it keeps my mind off of things."

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

"But, Hay-"

"But nothing, Effie," he whines, "Besides, it's just a _baby_. I don't see why you're so nervous about it. Katniss will be outta labor any second now."

"Obviously, you know _nothing_ about childbearing."

"What? And you do?"

"I've heard rumors," Effie sniffed, placing her nail file back into her special little pink bag.

"Just a couple of pushes and it's out."

"You're an idiot," Effie replies, taking Haymitch's glass out of his hands. She takes a quick sip before walking to the window and pouring it out.

"What the hell?" Haymitch jumps up and leans over the windowsill, "That was the last of the whiskey!"

"There aren't going to be anymore shipments of alcohol for another week or so," she puts her hands on her hips and gives him a hardened look.

Haymitch wants to be angry, but with Effie standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips and a small pout on her lips, his mind goes onto other things that he's sure Effie wouldn't approve of. But she asked for it.

Effie knows Haymitch, and she knows when he's contemplating one of his famous passive-aggressive revenge schemes. "Haymitch...?"

Suddenly, Haymitch runs towards her, picks her up bridal-style, and deposits her on the bed. She squeals, "Haymitch, no!" But it's too late. He's peppering her with kisses all over her face, and Effie is both annoyed and aroused at the same time. "What if Peeta or Johanna or Annie calls? Whe can't-"

"Just shut up, sweetheart," he murmurs, before kissing her on the lips deeply.

_Just five minutes,_ Effie thinks to herself, before eagerly kissing him back, and moaning when he starts rubbing his hands up and down her body, stopping at the hem of her pink dress and he starts tickling the insides of her thighs gently, which causes her toes to curl. Haymitch can feel his pants tightening all too quickly. He looks at her and waggles her eyebrows, and she lets out an annoyed huff at him stopping his arousing actions.

"What? Does Effie want to get naughty wi-" Haymitch stops abruptly when the telephone rings. Effie squeals and jumps up from the bed and runs out of the room to answer it. "Damn cockblocking telephone," he mutters to himself.

Effie runs in, her face red, "She's close! Hurry Haymitch, we can't be late!"

With a groan, Haymitch drags himself off the bed and grudgingly follows Effie, and for once, doesn't complain about it, although he does give her a quick slap on the rear just to annoy her.

...

As Effie desired, they arrive at the Mellark residence to the sound of screams. "She's close!" Effie squeals, and grabs Haymitch's hand and drags him up the stairs.

They walk into Katniss and Peeta's room, where Peeta is holding her hand tightly, Annie is talking a screaming and cursing through her birth. Johanna sits in the corner with her arms crossed and a somewhat amused smirk on her face. A doctor is helping her with her birth. Peeta looks up and gives Haymitch and Effie a quick nod to acknowledge their presence.

"Haymitch? Effie? Is that you?" Katniss asks between contractions, but instantly screams as a wave of pain hits her again.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Haymitch says grimly, "It's us."

"How is she doing?" Effie asks, concerned.

"Her contractions are close together, just a few more pushes, and it'll be over," the doctor says distractedly.

Peeta rubs a hand through his wife's hair, "See, Katniss? Come on, just a few more pushes."

She grunts and screams and curses, and then she smiles, looking relieved. The cries of a baby are heard, and there is a collective sigh of relief heard in the room.

Haymitch wipes his forehead clead with a hankerchief, "Wow, that was..."

Effie nods, but is getting teary eyed.

The doctor has Peeta sever the umbilical cord and cleans off the baby before swadling it in a blanket and handing it to Katniss. "It's a beautiful little girl."

The couple is crying together, looking at their child that they created out of love.

Effie can't help but feel a bit jealous, but she keeps these feelings to herself. Instead, she asks, "What are you going to name the baby?"

Katniss and Peeta share a look and smile before turning to Haymitch, "Primrose Haylie. Her middle name is after you, Haymitch."

Haymitch stands there, shocked and surprisingly touched. "Me? Why?"

"For being incredibly wise and giving and brave."

Effie is sure she's the only one that spots it, but she sees small tears in his eyes, but they are gone within a second as he takes the baby into his arms. She can't help but notice how adorable and caring and gentle Haymitch looks carrying this little delicate life in his hands, and secretly wonders how this drunk would be as a father.

But it's just a thought.

Then the baby is handed to Effie, and she rocks the baby gently, whispering things to the tiny life in her arms, "Auntie Effie is going to buy you lots of dresses in pink, and you'll wear ribbons and bows in your hair everyday." Haymitch can't help but note how maternal and caring and unselfish Effie looks carrying this baby, and he secretly wonders how this former Capitol citizen would be as a mother.

But it's just a thought.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it's definitely not my best, but to my defense, I was half asleep when I wrote most of it. Please remember to review on your way out, reviews are like my cookies! ^_^**


	6. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Hey, guys! Just got back from watching The Hunger Games, and I LOVED IT! And I loved Effie and Haymitch's one-liners. Just perfect, which made my shipper heart go through the roof! So here I am updating, and I hope you guys like! Please R&R and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 6: Safe and Sound

_Again and again they shock her, and it feels unreal. The jolt, the immense pain. How could someone so high sink so low? She screams and screams and begs them to stop, just please, anything to end the agony. They ask her the questions again, and she doesn't know. So they shock her again. It's not working. They leave and she knows that they're contemplating what to do with her next because she's not telling them anything. They tie her to a chair, and she's too broken to fight back. They ask her again and again, their big sticks hitting her in the jaw, and they even stab her with a knife once in the arm, and make a cut in her left cheek that she's sure is going to leave a scar. The pain is too much, and she knows that she's dying…_

"Effie! Effie! Wake up! Stop it!" Haymitch screams, shaking his girl, trying to get her to stop screaming and thrashing. It's not working, and he's shaking her harder, still screaming and her, "Princess, please!"

Finally, Effie's eyes shoot open, but she's still delusional, "Stop it, not the shock, please!" She looks shocked to find Haymitch above her, his arms gripping hers, and he's searching her eyes. She notices that he looks extremely sad. "Haymitch...," she whispers.

"Is this the first?"

"First what?"

"You heard me, Trinket."

"No," she says softly, avoiding his eyes, "But I usually get through it."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You have your own problems. You're still trying to get through the night without alcohol. Why should I bother you?"

"Don't you dare say that, woman," he squeezes her arms tighter, "I know these nightmares, I'm probably the best person to help you get through it."

"I know..."

"Now, come here, sweetheart," Haymitch says, rolling over onto his back, and holding out his right arm for Effie. She willingly obliges, and cuddles up next to him, putting her head on his bare chest, and running her hand softly through his light blond chest hairs. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
>"Well..."<p>

"Have you ever had a nightmare before?"  
>"I think I established that earlier."<p>

"Well, _yeah_," he scoffs, "I mean before the Rebellion. Or did they start after?"

"Of course I had nightmares before!" Effie says getting annoyed, "Doesn't everyone?"

"What were they about?"

"Well, one was that I was going to my old friend's party, Avery, and my shoes didn't go with my outfit! It was _horrific_! At least, I thought it was back then," Effie says quietly, thinking back, "I think that was my worst nightmare. It seems so trivial now, a nightmare over a pair of shoes, doesn't it Haymitch?"

He lets out a low chuckle, that rumbles in his chest, "Darling, it was trivial _before_ the Rebellion."

"Do you dream about the Arena?"

"All the time," Haymitch says quietly, "And my family, too. And my girl."

"They would be proud of you."

Haymitch stays silent for awhile, before asking Effie, "So, what was your nightmare about?"

She gets quiet for awhile, before inhaling deeply, "Them torturing me. For information I didn't have. I saw them kill so many people that I cared about," Effie chokes up, the tears beginning to fall. "I saw Cinna die, you know. And Portia and Peeta's prep team. All of them, they made me watch. It was awful. I...I wanted to die."

"We've all been there, sweetheart." Haymitch says softly, before kissing her forehead gently.

"Haymitch, I get so scared at night. I'm so scared that they'll get me again."

"That's why I'm here, Princess."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna let them get ya, Effs. Not ever again."

Effie feels her heart expand, and she feels nothing but immense love for the drunk laying next to her. She understands and trusts and loves him enough to know that Haymitch Abernathy will keep her safe and sound.

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was just a quick update, only because I'm REALLY tired from watching the movie, and I need my rest because I'm gonna watch it again! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! SUPER SPECIAL NOTE: The next chapter may contain light smut. You have been warned. ^_^**


	7. As Long As It Takes

**A/N: Okay, wow! Over seven reviews overnight! I'm overwhelmed, so much so that I'm updating again before I do my homework and leave again for another showing of the Hunger Games. :D And thank you so so so much for your support, really. You guys are all amazing! And yes, this chapter contains LIGHT smut, only because I don't want to lose my T rating, and because I like living on the edge. :P Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 7: As Long As It Takes

It's after dinner, and Haymitch can't help but notice how great his girl's rear looks as she bends over the sink to wash the dishes. He's getting that feeling again, and it shocks him. They've been together for four years, and he still can't handle more than a steamy makeout session with her. Both of them are too traumatized by the Capitol and the horrors it inflicted upon the both of them.

He remembers coming home to his girlfriend after the Games, and not being able to have sex with her for the first time like they promised because he couldn't get the demons out of his head long enough for them to actually commit the act. Two weeks later she was dead.

Haymitch takes a large gulp from the one glass of whiskey Effie allowed him to have.

Effie can feel Haymitch's eyes on her, and she's getting the feeling that he's getting aroused, because she hears an animallike growl escape his throat. She feels his large hands wrap around her middle and press her to him.

"Haymitch!" she squealed, "Don't scare me! It's bad manners!"

He laughs at her scolding, and turns her around to face him, "Is it, Princess?" He leans down and kisses her.

Effie forgets all about etiquette and proper manners and just gets lost in the kiss, placing both hands on his face and bringing it even closer to hers. She feels his arms wrap even tighter around her waist, and press her closer to him. He starts backing up, taking her with him, and eventually he falls onto the kitchen chair. Effie falls onto his lap, facing him, with her legs on both sides of him.

Haymitch can feel himself getting harder and harder, and it's getting hard to breathe or think clearly. It doesn't help when Effie begins rocking against his erection. "Oh, shit, Effie," he moans, breaking away from the kiss.

Effie just moans and buries her head in his shoulder because it feels just so damn good. She quickly undoes the buttons from his shirt, and helps Haymitch to take it off. She rubs her hands up and down his now bare chest, which emits a grunt from Haymitch.

He places his hands on her ass and helps her rock against him, and he can feel it getting hotter and hotter. He stands up and picks Effie up bridal style, and runs up the stairs to their bedroom, where he throws her on the bed and jumps on top of her, peppering her with kisses. She squeals, and the pulls the pink dress she's wearing off of her, so she's just in her underwear. He runs his hands up and down her and wonders if there's anyone who could be more perfect than Effie Trinket.

As if on cue, the flashbacks start, for the both of them.

Haymitch sees his girl, looking disappointed and sad. She turns into a pink bird that stabs Maysilee in the throat.

Effie sees hours of torture, where sometimes the torturers would touch her against her will and hit her when she screamed.

They both gasp, and Haymitch loses his erection and Effie can no longer feel aroused. They look at each other sadly, knowing that this is how it may always be.

...

Haymitch wakes up the next morning alone in bed, and rubs his hand over his face to block out the sun. He starts when he hears Katniss's voice from the doorway. "Did you and Effie have a fight?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"The door was unlocked," Katniss explains before crossing her arms, "You know, Effie wanted to talk to Peeta alone. What happened?"

"Where's the kid?"

"With Annie," she says, her lips set in at thin line. "Come on, Haymitch don't avoid the question. Tell me."

He grunts and gets up from bed and beckons for Katniss to walk down the stairs with him. When they get to the dining room, they take a seat across from each other. "Okay, sweetheart. You want the truth? Nothing goes on between me and Effie in the sack," he says bluntly.

Katniss shifts awkwardly in her seat, "Why?"

"Flashbacks, nightmares, we just can't." He slams a fist on the table, "It's maddening! No one else seems to be having this problem, so why us?"

"Maybe it's not meant to be."

"Oh, yeah, that's real helpful, sweetheart."

"Can you guys get by without having sex?"

"Yeah, of course! It doesn't mean that we both don't want to, though."

"I'm sure it'll work itself out."

"Thanks, sweetheart. You were real helpful."

Katniss ignores the sarcasm in Haymitch's voice.

...

"Peeta, I'm so sorry to trouble you with all of this," Effie says quietly, taking a sip of her tea, "It's just that I'm so sad and frustrated about our situation, and I feel like your the only one that I can talk to."

"It's not a problem, Effie," Peeta grins, sitting down across the table from her, and gripping her hand tightly. "I know how hurt the two of you must be."

"It's just really hard. I try to forget, but..."

"You'll never forget," he whispers, "It's too hard. But you can learn to live with it." He squeezes her hand tighter, "Listen, if you let them get to you, then you've let them win. Don't do that. Don't let them control your life."

Effie nods solemnly, "But I can't get over it by tonight."

"Then take your time. But know that you will get better, and that the Capitol won't control you or Haymitch. You're stronger than you know, Effie."

She smiles, sincerely touched, and gets up, and kisses him on the cheek and hugs him, "Thank you Peeta."

"Anytime, Effie," he says as he hugs her back. "Are you going home?"

"Yes," she says, walking towards the door, "I have to talk to Haymitch."

...

She walks in to find Katniss and Haymitch sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh... Katniss. Hello, dear. How are you?" She hears Haymitch snort at her forced manners.

"Fine, Effie," Katniss gets up and places a hand on her shoulder, before walking out of the house.

As soon as she leaves, Effie turns to look at Haymitch, "Did you tell her about-?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"You talked to Peeta. Dammit, Effie! Can't we keep these things private for once?"

"I needed help on trying to figure out our dilema."

"And did you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, because he knows it would take a miracle to save the two of them.

"Time," she sits across the table from Haymitch and grips his hand, "We can't let our past control us, but we'll wait until we can let go."

Haymitch nods, "The nightmares never go away."  
>"I know. But they can't stop us from living."<p>

Haymitch smiles and brings her hand up to cup his cheek, and closes his eyes, "Effie, thank you. So we'll wait?"

Effie smiles at him, "We'll wait as long as it takes."

**A/N: Okay, I was hoping that it would get slightly smuttier, but alas, it didn't work out that way. Don't worry though, it'll come up in another chapter! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	8. I Think I'm in Love

**A/N: Thanks so much again for all of your lovely reviews! Saw the movie again yesterday and I found myself shipping them even more, if that's even possible! Please remember to R&R, and I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 8: I Think I'm In Love

Effie storms into Haymitch's home without knocking, furious. She hops over broken bottles and trash that's scattered over the floor carelessly, and makes her way up the stairs. She doesn't know which room is his, but she opens up every door on the second story until she's met with the smell of alcohol, vomit, and what she's pretty sure is decay.

Haymitch is snoring loudly, lying down face first on his bed, a bottle in one hand, a knife in the other. She wrinkles her nose in disgust, and opens the curtains and windows, allowing light and fresh air to enter the room. She walks over to him, and shoves him angrily, "Wake up, Haymitch!"

When he does nothing, only snores louder, she shakes him even harder and screams at the top of her lungs, "WAKE UP, HAYMITCH!"

This does wake him up, and he jumps from the bed, swinging his knife around. Effie throws her hands up to protect herself, but he ends up cutting her right hand slightly. "Ouch! Dammit, Haymitch!" She clutches her hand to her chest and tries to inspect the damage. "That hurt!"

Haymitch shakes his head to try to clear the fog, but smirks when he sees Effie clutching the minor cut on her hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Never had a cut before?"

She glares at him, "Of course I've been cut before! When the Capitol-" she stops suddenly and involuntarily shudders as she tries to repress the memories. "Never mind that. Why were you still sleeping? It's noon!"

"Too early to get up."

"Not when you have a wedding to plan!"

"You _actually_ want me to help you plan Katniss and Peeta's wedding?" Haymitch raises an eyebrow.

Effie shifts, "_No_, actually, but I know it would mean a lot to Katniss and Peeta. And you're late."

"So?"

"So we have to come up with a theme! A plan!" Effie smiles, "I was thinking we could still go with the whole 'star-crossed lovers' theme. Or maybe we'll go with fire again!"

Haymitch chuckles at her frivolities, and replies, "Yeah, sure, but I'm pretty sure both of them want to forget everything. No more Capitol, or Games, or star-crossed lovers."

"But..."

"But wouldn't you want to forget? If I was planning our wedding, would you want it to be-"

"_Our_ wedding?" Effie looks up at him, startled at him saying such a thing.

Haymitch reddens slightly before correcting himself, "You know what I mean, sweetheart. Your wedding. Would you want it to be torture themed?"

Ouch. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Haymitch knows that he's sunk pretty low. And he feels bad about this particular insult, and he looks into Effies eyes, and he flinches when he notices, yet again, the vacant look in her eyes that has remained there since the rebellion. Haymitch admits to himself that he liked the naive glimmer in her eyes, and it hurt him that it was no longer there. When he looked at her, all he saw was empty blue eyes, that saw and heard and felt more than anyone should ever have to feel in a lifetime.

"Effie, I'm sor-"

"No need," she says quietly, holding up a perfectly manicured hand. "I'm going to wash off this cut, and you get dressed, and we'll start planning, okay?"

He nods, gruffly, and Effie hops across the room to the master bathroom. Once again, it smells like liquor and vomit, and she wonders how many health violations his house posseses. She places her hand under the faucet and washes it off with warm water for about two minutes before rummaging through his cabinet looking for disinfectant and bandages. She finds some rubbing alcohol and some gauze, and after dressing her wound, starts when she hears Haymitch stumbling in.

"What are you doing here, Haymitch?"

"Bath," he grunts, before tripping and falling on his face. "Shit! Damned hangover!"

Effie frowns, and sighs at what she's about to do. She hops over his fallen body towards the bath. She empties if of all the bottles and glass, and places them in the trash. Then, she finds a sponge hidden between the sink and the wall, which she uses to clean the tub. The she fills it with warm water.

Haymitch is still trying to overcome the dizzying headache he's suffering from, but he hear's the water being drawn in the bath, and sees Effie's pink high heels walk towards him, and haul him up on the closed toilet seat. He feels her undoing his buttons, and sliding off his shirt, and then pulling off his wifebeater that he has under his dress shirt.

"Wha-What're ya doing?" Just stringing a coherent sentence hurts him physically.

"You can't seem to be functional right now," Effie says, her hands moving to his pants, and undoing the buttons and zipper, "I'm helping you out, okay?"

He says nothing, but mashes his lips together, trying not to be turned on by her actions. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because if I don't, nothing will ever get done."

"Effie," he says suddenly, grabbing her wrists just as she's about to pull off his pants, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She smiles a little, and nods, "Like I said before, nothing will get done until I take care of you. Now, stick your legs out." He obliges, and she pulls off his pants. "Now, wrap your arms around my neck and stand up, and lean on me, okay?"

He does so, and is surprised that this Capitol citizen who never had to lift a finger in her life, could support a full-grown man that she hates, and be willing to bathe him. He feels her taking off his underwear, and... _oh, shit_.

Effie tries to ignore Haymitch's erection, but her cheeks turn red anyways. Avoiding his eyes, she helps lower his into the warm bath. She notices that his face is red, too. Avoiding her eyes, he mutters, "Sorry, sweetheart. You can leave if-"

"No, no," Effie clears her throat, "It's okay. It's perfectly natural."

"Effie, I'm sorry," he says, looking down again at his hard-on, "Not about this, but about everything. You don't deserve this. You belong with riches and parties and civilized company."

"Oh, hush. Katniss and Peeta are good company, and you're...tolerable. And besides, I wouldn't trade all the pretty things in the world for Panem to go back to the way it was."

For some reason, Haymitch feels a fluttering in his heart, and all he can say is, "Effie, you deserve all the pretty things in the world."

She turns an even deeper shade of red, but smirks a bit, as she takes a washcloth and soaps it up, and starts to bathe him, "Haymtich, are you still drunk?"

This hurts Haymitch, but he says nothing.

...

It's about three in the afternoon when Haymitch and Effie finally meet with Katniss and Peeta to discuss the wedding. Peeta opens the door, and see that Haymitch is actually fully clean and smells like... pine?

"That's a nice scent, Haymitch," he says, not sure what else to mention.

He rolls his eyes and grunts, before shoving his way past Peeta inside, "She wouldn't let me walk out the door until I put some perfume on."

"It's called cologne," Effie rolls her eyes, "And I think it smells rather nice." She smiles and nods at Peeta before walking in.

"And why do you have cologne, anyways?"

"It belonged to a past boyfriend of mine, if you _must_ know," Effie balls up her fists and walks past him. It didn't really, it was actually a present she had meant to give Haymitch as a Quarter Quell present, but the Rebellion happened. It was a tradition in the Capitol to give a gift to someone you cared about for good luck before a Quell. She remembers it from a magazine she read two weeks before the Reaping for the Quell took place. She didn't know anyone else to give a present to at the time, so she chose Haymitch.

Not that she'd ever tell him that. She just wants to make him madder.

And possibly jealous.

Haymitch snorts, "Boyfriend? You? Ha! In the ten years I've known you, Effie Trinket, I have never known you to have a boyfriend. Don't tell me you've been getting some on the side?"

Effie gasps, her mouth wide open, "You, Haymitch Abernathy, are the most annoying, crude, crass, vile, disgus-"

"So! Let's plan a wedding!" Peeta interupts, clapping his hands, and smiling widely in an attempt to keep the two from tearing each other to bits.

Katniss nods, "Yeah, Effie, I think your expertise would really come in handy."

Haymitch hates to admit it, but he's shaking from anger and jealousy. The idea of another man making Effie laugh, or spending time with her, or even having sex with her makes him livid, and he's afraid he's gonna burst.

Everything passes by in a blur, and Haymitch can't concentrate because he's still wondering if Effie ever had a boyfriend, or if she still has one currently. He finds himself worried if she has feelings for anyone. Haymitch knows that if Effie falls for some _guy_, then he himself would be broken.

And it scares his that this materialistic, self-centered, hypocritical woman has such a power over him.

Effie wonders if Haymitch is angry over the possibility of her having a boyfriend, or if he thought that the idea was outlandish. She secretly hopes that he is jealous of her and her pretend boyfriend.

And it scares her that this selfish, alcoholic, crude man has such a power over her.

...

Effie and Haymitch sit in the front row as Katniss and Peeta say their vows to each other. Effie is crying. She always cries at weddings. And this couple, with all that they had been through, the idea that they could find love so early in life touched her truly.

She feels Haymitch nudge her slightly, and when she looks up at him, he's kind of grinning at her. His long blonde hair is combed and almost neat-looking, and he looks quite handsome in a suit and tie. He hands her a clean handkerchief, and when Effie looks at it questioningly, he leans towards her and whispers quietly, "Take it. You sure as hell need it more than I do."

Effie pauses for a second, before smiling a bit. "Thank you, Haymitch," she quietly says, and takes the piece of cloth and dabs at her eyes, "I just love weddings."

"Do you ever think you'll get married someday?" Haymitch asks without thinking. Around Effie, he tends to do that a lot.

Effie looks at Haymitch and smiles even wider, "If the right man ever comes along."

...

The reception is held outside, under the stars and in the forest, as Katniss and Peeta had requested. Couples are dancing close to each other, and Effie can't help but envy them. They all had someone, and here she is. Effie can't help but feel extremely lonely, when Katniss comes up to her, in her stunning wedding dress.

"Hey, Effie!" she bends over and gives her a tight hug.

"Oh, darling!" Effie hugs her back, "You look absolutely lovely!"

"With thanks to you, of course! This wedding wouldn't be quite beautiful without you," the bride sits next to Effie and takes both of her hands, "Effie, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, dear."

"Do you love Haymitch?"

"What? Why- Why on earth would you think that?" Effie splutters, but at the same time, her heart races in a way she's never felt before.

Katniss shrugs, "You two were whispering at the wedding, and you've been staring at him all evening."

Effie thinks before picking her words out carefully, "I think that he is a... trusted colleague, and I respect him highly."

Katniss tries to suppress a laugh at her obvious lie. "Listen, Effie, I think that if you truly have feelings for Haymitch, then act on them. Something I've learned from the Rebellion is that life is too short to lie to yourself. Figure out what you want, and then go for it."

Effie nods, but says nothing. Her mind is on Haymitch, who is talking to Peeta at another table. After a minute of silence, Katniss gets up and kisses Effie on the cheek, offers her an encouraging smile, and then walks off to greet some guests.

...

Haymitch is sitting at his table, wishing that Katniss and Peeta had allowed some sort of liquor at the party, because it's getting dark outside, and night makes him nervous. He's shocked when Peeta takes a seat, and grins, "Haymitch, Katniss and I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us."

He chuckles, because he knows Peeta is up to something, "What did you _really_ want to talk to me about?"

Peeta knows he can't hide it any longer and leans in, "Effie looks very pretty tonight."

Haymitch involuntarily looks across the way and sees Effie Trinket sitting at a table talking to Katniss. She's wearing a beautiful pink dress that fit to her figure perfectly, with her hair tied up in a blonde bun, with a small pink bow on the side. Her eyes have a sprinkling of pink eyeshadow, and her lips are a soft pink. She looks so delicate and lovely and perfect and...

"Yeah, she's all right," Haymitch says, tearing his gaze away from the former Capitol beauty.

"Haymitch if you love her, you should talk to her."

"Love?" he snorts, and takes a sip from his punch, "I don't think so, Mellark."

Peeta seems unfazed, "Please, Haymitch. It's time to stop letting your past destroy your future." Haymitch looks at Effie, and Peeta continues, "or your chances of happiness."

"Do you really think I could have a future with her?" he asks quietly, seriously wishing that there was liquor at the party.

"If you make your move now, Haymitch, I truly think you can."

"She'd never go for it. She hates me."

Peeta gets up and claps Haymitch on the back, "You never know until you ask." The groom turns around and leaves to rejoin his bride, and Haymitch silently curses him for being so certain about his love life_._

He figures, _Hey, why the hell not? _and walks across the grassy meadow towards Effie, and he can feel his hands getting clammy and his heart racing. Finally, he reaches, Effie, who is holding his handkerchief in her hand and staring down at it. He clears his throat loudly, in a way he knew would make Effie flinch, "Effie?"

She looks up at him, and Haymitch can't help but notice that there are tears in her eyes, but he ignores them. "Yes, Haymitch?"

All of the feelings, the emotions, everything, stop at his mouth, and all he can say is, "Do you wanna dance?"

Effie looks a little disappointed, but she offers a small smile, "I'd love to, Haymitch."

She takes his hand, and the both of them can't help but secretly notice the flutter that goes off in their hearts. He leads her to the dance floor (or meadow), and he places his hands lightly on her hips, and Effie wraps her arms around his neck. Haymitch can't help but close his eyes and exhale because holding Effie Trinket this close just feels so... so _right_.

Effie can't help but take a deep breath because being in such close proximity to Haymitch Abernathy is so... so _satisfying_, as if it were meant to be. She leans her head on his chest, and she can feel it rumble with laughter. She looks up suddenly, making a face because she knows that he's about to insult her or do something just to annoy her. "What, Haymitch?"

He takes one hand off of her hip and tucks a blonde curl behind her ear and smirks, "I was just laughing at how beautiful you look."

She can feel a blush creep up her neck and make its way to her cheeks. "Thank you. You look very handsome tonight, as well."

Haymitch sighs, and suddenly becomes serious, "Effie, can I be honest with you?"

"Yes," she says, looking up into his ice blue eyes, "Of course you can, Haymitch."

He leans down without notice or hesitation and kisses Effie Trinket. At first, she just stands there, shocked, but then she tightens her grip around his neck and pulls him closer to her. She knows this is how it should always be, and it feels so damn good with his lips pressed against hers.

Haymitch did not plan on kissing Effie, but he's damn glad he did, because it feels so good having her pressed against him. When they break the kiss, they hear applause from Katniss and Peeta and the other wedding guests. They're both red, and laughing hard because it's just so corny and cliche and they both secretly love it.

Haymitch leans down again to whisper into Effie's ear, "Effie Trinket, I think I'm in love with you."

Effie smiles up at him, and wraps her arms around his neck, and stands on her tiptoes so she could look him in the eyes, "I think I'm in love with you, too, Haymitch Abernathy."

Then she pulls him in for another kiss.

**A/N: Wow, I think this is my longest chapter ever, with two drabbles in one together! I really hoped you liked this one, it took me pretty much all day to write, but it was super fun to do so. :) Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	9. The Proposal

**A/N: Yay! I finally get to update! Sorry, guys, it's been a really hard week; I had like ten tests, no joke! And I was gonna update yesterday, but I crashed, no lie, I was just so tired! Oh! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORTIVE/LOVELY/KIND/HUMOROUS reviews that you guys have sent me. Okay, please R&R, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Proposal

He waits at the train station, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and he smirks, knowing how much Effie would disapprove. The train pulls up suddenly, and when the doors open, he can't help but grin as the perky blonde strides gracefully from the train. She winces a bit when she notices Haymitch's hands in his pocket, but throws herself into his arms nevertheless.

"Welcome back, Princess," he whispers into her hair, squeezing her tighter.

"I've only been gone a week, Haymitch," she says, not letting go of his neck.

"A week too long, in my opinion."

They break apart, and Haymitch takes her bags for her, which causes Effie to give him a suspicious look. "Haymitch, what are you-?"

"What? Can't a man do something for his lady?"

She's still suspicious, but replies, "It's about time you got some manners!"

Haymitch rolls his eyes, but says nothing, and the two turn and head home.

...

"Haymitch!" Effie gasps upon walking into their house, "You cleaned up!"

It was true. Haymitch had worked his ass off to get the house just the way Effie wanted, and more. Champagne on the table, the lights low, candles glowing on top of the pristine white table cloth, and rose petals scattered everywhere.

"Isn't that what girls like?" he asks. He had to go to Peeta for help with the decor.

She turns around and kisses him pasionately, and Haymitch drops the suitcases he's carrying, and wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her closer to him. When they break apart, both heaving and flushed and slightly turned on, Haymitch waggles his eyebrows, and says, "Now, we can eat dinner first and take a bath after. _Or_, we could bathe now and eat later."

Effie turns an even deeper shade of red, but leans in and whispers, "Meet you in the bath in ten minutes."

Haymitch growls and tries to grab her, but she steps nimbly from his grasp, grabs her suitcase, and smirks, "Ten, minutes, Haymitch." Then she turns and walks up the stairs, shaking her hips slightly as she ascends to the second floor.

...

Effie reaches the bedroom, and throws the suitcase under the bed, convincing herself that she'll unpack later. She quickly undresses and lets her blonde hair out of the simple bun she was wearing so that it flows in tresses down her shoulders. Then, she puts on her pink satiny bathrobe that stops at her thighs. Finally, she sprays herself with perfume, the kind she knows Haymitch loves.

Finally, she calls out, "Haymitch, are you ready?" She walks into the bathroom, and is once again taken away with how Haymitch decorated the bathroom, with champagne on a small table, rose petal scattered in and out of the bath, and only candles to light the room.

Haymitch is already naked and in the bath. His eyes sweep over Effie, and he grins, "Come, sweetheart. Why don't you join me?"

She blushes, and takes off her robe, and steps gently into the tub, sighing as the warm water touches her skin. She sits down and settles herself in between Haymitch's legs, and he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Mmmm, Haymitch, this is so sweet," Effie manages to utter, as she starts to feel Haymitch's erection press against her lower back.

He just grunts, and starts rubbing his hands up and down her body, stopping at her chest and keeping his hands there to play with her breasts for a while, enjoying Effie's slight moans. "Anything for my girl." He moves his hands down to rest on her stomach again, and presses her even closer to him.

She nods, and leans her head against his chest, and looks up and the white ceiling. She's thinking about how much she loves this man, and how far they've come. How she would do anything for him, and vice versa. How, despite her superficial outlooks, and his drunken haze, they were able to find each other and create a bond so strong, that nothing could tear them apart. Not now, not ever.

Haymitch sits there, thinking about how lucky he is to be with a woman who loves him as he loves her. Sure they argue, and her uptight ways gets on his nerves sometimes, but he wouldn't change her for all the whiskey in the world. She's saved him from both himself and the dark. He buries his face in her hair, and breathes in deeply her scent, and he knows that he can't go on without her. Not now, not ever.

"I love you," he whispers into her hair. He can feel the hot tears stinging his eyes.

Effie hears Haymitch choke up, and she turns around and sees him crying. "Haymitch, are you okay?" She knows that it's a silly question. Neither of them were ever fully okay. She places a perfectly manicured hand on his cheek and bring his face up so she can inspect it. "Dear, what's wrong?"

He looks up this beautiful, naked, serene angel that belongs to only him. He wants her, desperately. Not in a sexual way. He just want her to be his forever. "I love you," he repeats.

She smiles sadly and strokes his cheek, "I love you too, Hay-"

"Marry me," he says suddenly, shocked at his own outburts, but he's happy now that it's out.

"What?" She's dazed and confused and honored and ecstatic and lovestruck at the same time.

He says it again, this time, more firmly, "Marry me, Effie Trinket."

Her heart expands, and tears stream down her eyes, and she throws herself again into her arms, causing the water in the tub to splash and spill over, but neither of them care. She presses her lips to his forcefully, and wraps her arms around his neck and his arms are rubbing up and down her bare back and both of them are crying.

They break apart, and Effie searches Haymitch's eyes because she wants to remember this moment for the rest of her life. "Haymitch..."

"Well?" he asks, and he's searching her eyes too because he wants to know what she's feeling, "What do you say, sweetheart?"

"Yes!" she squeals, and gives him another forceful kiss. When they break apart, in true Effie fashion, she wonders about the jewelry, "I can't wait to pick up my ring!"

He laughs, but then stops suddenly, deep in thought. "Excuse me for a moment," he jumps out of the bath and runs naked out of the room. Effie hears the sound of items being rummaged through, and she groans inwardly because she knows that he won't put anything away.

Finally, he returns, with a velvet box, and instead of getting back into the bath, he crouches next to the tub. Next to Effie. He opens up the velvet box, and inside, there's two silver rings. One is plain, the other has encrusted small, fake diamonds. He grins, "It was my parents' rings. It took my father two years to get the money to buy Ma those. Effs, I want them to be our wedding rings."

Effie is shocked and touched and flattered and speechless. She's amazed that Haymitch would give a memory of his family to her, and she knows how much this means to him. She stares at the rings, and realizes how beautiful they are.

Haymitch's smile disappears. How could he have been so stupid? This is Effie Trinket! She doesn't want some old piece of fake jewelry. She wants shining, real diamonds encrusted in a gold band. "Effie, you don't have to wear them. If ya want, we can pick out some real diamonds tom-"

He's cut off with a feverish kiss from Effie, and when they break apart he sees how happy she is. "Haymitch, I would be honored to wear your mother's ring."

"You would?"

"Yes, of course!" She smiles even wider, snatches his father's ring, grabs Haymitch's left hand, and puts it on him. Then, she holds out her slender hand, "Now, dear, put it on me."

He nods, and tries to contain his tears as he slips his mother's ring on Effie's finger. Once it's on, he kisses her, and smiles into the kiss. Then, he breaks the kiss, smirks, stands up, and picks up Effie bridal style. "Come on, Miss Trinket, let's celebrate."

She throws her head back and laughs, "And how do you propose we celebrate, Mr. Abernathy?"

"We'll find a way," he plants a kiss on her nose, and carries her to the bedroom.

...

Effie wakes up to the sun shining in the bedroom through the gossamer curtains, and she stretches, and stops when she sees the silver ring on her finger. She lays there for what seems like forever, looking at her engagement ring. It was beautiful, every part of it.

She starts when she feels Haymitchs arm grab her and pull her towards him on the bed. He's still groggy, but he wakes up a little when he realizes that Effie is perfectly naked in his bed, and he wonders if they could do a repeat of the night before. "Mornin' sweetheart."

She gives him a peck on this lips, and runs her hand through his long blonde hair. "Good morning, dear."

"Watcha thinkin' about?"

"How beautiful my ring looks."

He breaks into a wide grin, "You really like it, huh Princess?"

"I love it."

"I love you," he says, taking her hand, and kissing the ring on it.

Effie takes Haymitch's large hand in her small one and plants a delicate kiss on his palm, "I love you too."

"I love you more, future Mrs. Abernathy."

**A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner. Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	10. So Close and Still So Far

**A/N: Okay, guys, since all of my dream colleges insist that I stay in the top six percent of my class, I won't be able to update too often during spring break because I'll be writing 25 FREAKIN ESSAYS for my AP world history class. I'll try to crawl out of my corner of misery once or twice to update, but no promises, okay? Sorry! But on the other hand, I hope you like this chapter; it's based off of SO CLOSE BY JON MCLAUGHLIN (by the way… I DON'T OWN THIS SONG, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME). Seriously, check it out, it's an amazing and beautiful song, and I think it accurately describes Haymitch and Effie's relationship. ^_^ AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT- I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Chapter 10: So Close and Still So Far

Effie stands in the corner of some random Capitol mansion that happened to survive the Rebellion. The Rebels are drinking and dancing and having a good time, congratulating themselves on destroying the darkness so that light could shine. In the corners, stood those from the Capitol who were neutral during the war, and weren't sure if they belonged.

Effie is one of them.

She shifts uncomfortably, in the sparkling pink dress she is wearing that doesn't do much to hide the fact that she's lost a lot of weight., with an equally shining rose pinning what little is left of her beautiful her blonde curls back, allowing the two or three hanging strands to stay out of her face.. Effie is not sure where she belongs. She felt the same during the way. She was exposed to the poverty and hardships of the Districts, but how could she defy her home? The way she was brought up, her livelihood?

But why would Home torture her? Destroy her, physically and emotionally? Kill most of her friends and family? Why would Home betray her like that?

She shivers and clutches her glass of champagne tighter, and wonders whether it would be rude if she left early. She can't take this.

"Some party, huh sweetheart?" Haymitch sidles up next to her, clutching an even bigger glass of rum. He's smirking and looking at her up and down, until his gaze settles on her eyes. Effie notices that his eyes suddenly look sad, "They really got to you, huh?"

"What do you mean?" It's a stupid question. They both know what happened to her. "How could they do such a thing?" She looks down into her glass, "I was a loyal citizen, and everything. And they take me, and press me for questions they I didn't know, and tortured me when I told them so."

"I know, sweetheart."

"Were they always that evil?"

Haymitch resists a snort, she's so naive. But he remembers that she was never exposed to the full cruelty of Panem until the Rebellion. "Yeah," he takes a gulp, "After I got back... They weren't happy, you see. Killed Ma, my brother, and Adriana, my girl."

Effie gasps. If Haymitch had said this prior to the war, she wouldn't have believed such atrocities. Now? Well... "I'm so sorry, Haymitch."

"'S alright, Trinket. Nothing you could've done."

"That's why you drink." It wasn't a question, just a statement of facts. "To make the shadows go away?"

"Yeah. Without it... It's unthinkable, sweetheart. I can't let the shadows in."

Effie nods, silent, before taking a small sip of her drink. She's thinking. "Haymitch? Am I different from before? Have I changed since...?"

Haymitch's eyes instantly lock on hers, and he visibly saddens before turning away and taking another swig, "Your eyes. They've changed."

"How?"

He turns to face her, and with his free hand, tilts her face up towards his and examines her further. Effie blushes slightly at this form of contact, but makes no move to push him away. Finally, he says, "There's no light. None. You used to be so... full of life."

"Naive. Selfish. Materialistice," she says, still looking into his eyes, "That's what people tell me."

"I liked your eyes. Big and blue and happy. Not a care in the world. Untouched." His hand drops limply to his side and he tears his gaze from hers, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have saved you sooner, or taken you with me the first time."

"There was nothing you could have done," she smiles ruefully, "What's one more casualty? There were lives at stake, ones more important than a fashionable Capitol escort."

"Don't berate yourself, Effie. You're more than that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful-"

"Not anymore."

"You still are. More so than before." He grabs her arms, where, despite the full-body polish she went through, still had traces of burns and cuts and other scars. His eyes sweep over them, and he rubs one on her wrist with his thumb gently. "These are beautiful, Effie. It shows how strong you are, and how much of a fighter you are."

Effie can't look at him anymore, and snatches her arms away from his grasp, turns away from him, and starts to cry softly. She looks so little and helpless, and Haymitch notices that she's trembling.

A slow song starts playing, and Haymitch sets his glass on a nearby table, and taps Effie on the shoulder. When she turns around, she sees Haymitch smiling sadly, "Come on, Princess. Let's dance." He hands her his handkercheif from his pocket.

She takes the cloth and wipes her eyes, "I didn't know you danced."

"I don't. You do."

Effie is touched and honored and happy for once. She takes Haymitch's hand, "I'd love to."

He leads her to the dance floor, and places both hands on her hips lightly, and Effie wraps her arms around his neck, and the two sway to the music.

_You're in my arms _

_And all the world is calm _

_The music playing on for only two _

_So close together _

_And when I'm with you _

_So close to feeling alive_

"Haymitch...," Effie says quietly, finally taking her eyes off his chin to look him in the eye. When she's will this drunken bastard of a man, he finds a way to set her teeth on edge and make her feel things that she's never felt before at the same time. He makes her come alive, really and truly.

"Yes, Princess?" Haymitch replies, but he can't look into her eyes. He can't, not anymore. Every glance from her reminds him again and again of what the Capitol did to her.

"Haymitch, look at me." He obliges, and she offers him a small and recently rare smile. "Is that the reason you're alone? Because the Capitol took away your family and your girlfriend?"

"Can't get close to anyone, sweetheart," he mumbles, trying not to remember them. The further he pushes them back, the easier it is for him to get by.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_ So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_ And now forever I know _

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

Haymitch feels himself getting close to this Capitol-bred woman, and it scares him. But he likes holding this woman close to him. Knowing that they are two destroyed souls makes him almost cry, but he can't. Not here.

He leans in and whispers softly into her ear, making Effie shudder involuntarily, "Effie, come with me."

"What?" she pulls away, shocked, "You're leaving?"

"To District Twelve. In an hour, we leave."

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come _

_So far we are so close_

He grips her scarred and nailess hands, "Effie, please, come. We can heal together."

She's crying now, and she tears her hands away from him and runs them madly through her hair, and her face is red and splotchy and her entire body is heaving. She's breaking down in the middle of the room, and neither Effie or Haymitch care.

_How could I face the faceless days _

_If I should lose you now?_

Finally, hiccupping, she lets out a small smile and shakes her head slowly, "No, Haymitch. I'm not going with you."

"Why?"

"I need to figure out where I am after all of this." She lets out an insane laugh, and spreads her arms out, palms up, "I mean, am I still Effie? Who am I, Haymitch?" She drops her voice down so that only he can hear, "I don't even _fucking_ know who I am."

Her strong use of language makes Haymitch understand. He places a rough hand on her bare shoulder, "I understand, Effie."

"You can write me or something when you get there."

"Yeah, maybe." It's a lie and they both know it.

_We're so close _

_To reaching that famous happy end _

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

They both look at the clock, and it's time for Haymitch to go. He looks at Effie, one last time. His eyes stop at hers, and finally he tears himself away from her. And walks away.

Effie's still crying, and she doesn't know why. Why this drunk affects her so. But she has to do something about it. Something to tell him how she feels.

Haymitch is holding back tears and he doesn't know why. Why this Capitol woman affects him so.

Effie's running towards the door, screaming at the top of her lungs his name. She runs into the cool night air, hiking her dress up in a most impolite way so that she can catch up to him.

Haymitch stops just before boarding the hovercraft because he thinks he hears Effie screaming his name. He turns around and sees her breathing hard and running out of the building like a maniac. He can't help but smirk, but Haymitch suddenly finds himself running towards her as well. Finally they stop within a few feet of each other.

So many emotions. Unspoken feelings. Things that need to be said.

Finally, they both run into each other's arms in a powerful embrace.

Haymitch whispers into her ear, "I'll miss you, Princess."

Effie's still crying, but she whispers back, "Until we meet again, Haymitch.

_So close _

_And still so far_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! You should check out the song, it's really cute! Please remember to review on your way out! ^_^**


	11. Our Baby

**A/N: Writing from my sick bed, because it's the only time I'll have to update! So, I have a question to answer…The chapters are NOT in chronological order: each one focuses on a small section of Haymitch and Effie's relationship. So here are the chapters in order SO FAR:**

**So Close and Still So Far**

**You Look Beautiful**

**I Think I'm in Love**

**Not Anymore**

**Not Anymore Part II**

**Safe and Sound**

**Just A Thought**

**As Long as it Takes**

**Why Are You With Me?**

**The Proposal**

**I hope that clears things up for you! And I'm so sorry for the confusion!**

Chapter 11: Our Baby

Effie's screams and curses were like nothing else. Haymitch almost grinned at hearing vulgar words spew out of his wife's mouth, even if most of them were directed at him. He just smirks and holds her hand and tries not to scream out when she squeezes it too tight.

"Damn you, Abernathy!" she yells, sweat pouring down her red face, "You just had to get me pregnant!"

"And you just _had_ to straddle my hips and rid-"

"Haymitch, you bastard!" she screams, although no one's sure if she's yelling at what he said, or the baby she's trying to give birth to. "Shut up!"

"She's almost there," Mrs. Everdeen says quietly, blankly as always. "Just a few more pushes, Effie."

"Did you hear that, Princess? Just a few more-"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Haymitch bites his tongue to keep him from saying something that would get him castrated later on. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Katniss and Peeta trying to hold back smirks.

Effie grips his hand even tighter, and lets out one long grunt, then falls against the pillows in relief. A cry is heard, and Haymitch and Effie are both laughing: a baby!

"You did it, Princess," he leans down and kisses her forehead, that's dripping with perspiration.

Effie is still breathing hard, and she whispers to him, "I'm sorry."

Haymitch can't help but chuckle. He knows that she's talking about the insults. "Hey, let's see our baby."

Mrs. Everdeen hands Effie their baby swaddled in a blanket before saying sadly, "A beautiful girl."

Effie is overjoyed. A little girl! She would be showered with hair ribbons and jewelry and pretty pink dresses. She takes the baby, and looks at it. It has a small nose, but it's unmistakably Effie's nose. She sees Haymitch's eyes. And small tufts of blonde hair.

The baby is beautiful.

And her eyes. So full of life. They contain so much joy and innocence about the world. Something that Haymitch and Effie lack.

Effie starts crying and craddling the little life to her chest. "My baby girl. My little baby girl."

Haymitch places a rough hand on her shoulder, "She's beautiful, huh Princess?"

"Absolutely."

Haymitch gently takes the baby from Effie and hold his daughter close to his chest. He starts crying. It's something he never imagined. A baby, safe from harm. Safe from the Hunger Games. No fear, no paranoia. Something he always had to live with.

"What should we name her?" Haymitch asks, never taking his eyes off the baby. "Can the first name be Beth? It was Ma's name," he says softly.

Effie smiles sadly and nods, "The second name should be after my mother's too. She was killed by the Capitol too, you know."

Haymitch nods, and places a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, and tries not to keep more tears from falling when the baby coos softly.

"Welcome to the world, Beth Antonia Abernathy."

**A/N: So sorry for the shortness of this chapter! This is all I had time to write, but I hoped it was pleasant reading. Please remember to leave a review on the way out, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. ^_^**


	12. We Won

**A/N: Yes, another update! I'm procrastinating, as usual. I'll probably regret it later. :P Anyways, my story is gradually winding down! I'm gonna miss writing it when it's over. But let's not think about that now. We still have a few more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy this one, please R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 12: We Won

"Haymitch…," Effie whispers, her gloved hand flying to her mouth in shock, "You don't think…?"

He takes an enormous gulp from his glass of liquor. He _knew_ they would do this. And somehow, he knew Katniss would come to this conclusion. And he knows that it would be a huge mistake. He ignores Effie and fixes his eyes on the screen, "Don't do it, sweetheart."

The entire viewing room is quiet, except for those who were sniffling at the fate of the star-crossed lovers. Pathetic. Haymitch knows that they were enjoying the dramatic irony of it all.

He feels a pressure on his hand as Peeta on the screen touches Katniss's braid. He looks down and notices that Effie is gripping his hand. She's pale and scared, and sitting rigid on the plush couch. Normally, Haymitch would have snatched his hand away. But right here, right now, he needs the comfort. He returns the pressure slightly and turns back to the screen.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you – the tributes of District Twelve!"

There's a pause. For a split second, everything is frozen. Everyone is gone. It's just Haymitch and Effie in the room, staring openmouthed at the screen, holding hands tightly.

Then, there's an outbreak of cheers and cries, and bottles of champagne being popped open.

Haymitch turns to look at Effie, and she's already looking at him. "They did it," he whispers, shocked.

Effie's face breaks into a smile, "They did it."

Haymitch drops his glass, and the brandy and glass spill and shatter, but none of them care. No one does. The realization hits Haymitch in a flash: the tributes from Twelve won.

He lets out a hearty laugh, "They did it!" He jumps up from the couch, still holding onto Effie's hand, pulls the Capitol escort up from her seat, and twirls her around, before dipping her in his arms. He's so happy.

Effie's laughing and Haymitch is twirling her, and then dipping her low in his arms. He's bending over her and laughing and smiling and searching her eyes. He pulls her up, and just holds her in his arms, his entire body rumbling with laughter and she's laughing hard, too.

"Let's get out of here, Princess," he whispers.

"We have to meet Katniss and Peeta," she says, not moving from his grasp.

"Just out on the balcony. No one'll disturb us out there."

She nods and moves out of the room towards the balcony, and Haymitch grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses before joining her. The cool early morning air tickling their faces, and makes everything seem even more surreal.

Effie leans against the railing, looking out on the Capitol. Haymitch hands her a glass of wine, and she slowly sips it. "This is how it should be."

"What?"

"This feeling of victory," she turns to look at Haymitch, "Haymitch, we won. For the first time after the Games, I feel truly happy."

He smirks, "Why? You think you'll finally get that promotion?"

She surprises him when she shakes her head, "For once, I didn't have to watch two children that I knew _personally_ get killed." When Haymitch shoots her a surprised look she rolls her eyes. "I'm not heartless, you know. I have feelings. But here... in the Capitol... you have to watch what you say and do. We're not completely free, either, Haymitch."

He just stays silent, sipping from his wine. Contemplating the fact that Effie may not be as clueless as he thought. Still thinking about Katniss and those berries... _Oh, shit_! "Damn it!" he screams suddenly, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"What, Haymitch?" Effie's rather shocked about his angry outburst.

"I should have fucking seen it before!"

"What!"

"Damn them!" Of course! Why couldn't things be simple and uncomplicated in Panem? Katniss and Peeta are in more danger than ever.

"Haymitch Abernathy, you tell me this instant why you're so angry!"

He blames her. She screams Capitol. It's all her fault. He whirls towards her, and steps so close to her that their bodies are practically touching. His hot breath is tickling her face, and his angry, fiery eyes blaze into hers. He says in a low voice so that only she can hear, "Because, you _Capitol idiot_, the government isn't going to like that stunt with the berries. Not one bit. Katniss, you see, made them look stupid. She outsmarted them. And now the Capitol is the laughingstock of Panem. How is the government going to fix that, huh? By killing her, no doubt. Or Peeta. Or their families and friends. Hell, even we can be in danger because we're connected to them."

Effie's eyes go wide, and she rocks back and forth, dazed. She grabs onto Haymitch's arm to steady herself, before shaking her head. "No, it can't be."

"Believe it, sweetheart," he says, shrugging off her arm.

"So now what?"

"I find a way to save them," he says blankly. "I'll fight if I have to."

Effie thinks for awhile, before clenching her jaw, straightening her shoulders, and gripping Haymitch's hand tightly. She was going to be by his side, and help him. And, what she finds surprising, not just for her benefit, but for Katniss and Peeta, and even Haymitch. She gives the alcoholic's hand an extra squeeze, and is shocked when he returns the pressure. Effie turns to look at him and finds that he's already watching her intensly. She offers him a small smile.

"You won't have to fight alone."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	13. Oblivion

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, you guys are all amazing! I decided to update with this very depressing chapter, so sorry about that. I hope you guys like it, please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 13: Oblivion

Haymitch is dying. Everyone knows it. Beth knows it. Katniss knows it. Peeta knows it. Their kids know it. Johanna and Annie know it.

Effie knows it.

It was bound to happen. It happens to everyone, eventually. Frankly, people were pretty shocked that he lived into his seventies, what with all of his excessive drinking.

Everyone thought he would drink himself to an early grave.

Effie changed that. She gave him the will to live on. Beth only increased this will.

But now his body was failing him. His arthritis had set in, his breathing hacked with mucus. His eyesight going bad. His blonde hair gone, replaced with a few white strands at his scalp.

Effie, while still aging, kept herself in better health than Haymitch during her early years, and it was apparent that she would outlive him by a decade at least. But she didn't want that. She wanted more than the measly twenty five years with Haymitch that she got. She wants to die with him. She knows what it's like to live without him, and it's horrible. For Haymitch to die would be bringing the darkness and shadows of torture and Rebellion down upon her.

Beth is long gone. Their daughter was going to a school in the Capitol. She wouldn't be there when her father died. Probably for the best.

Effie lays in bed next to a wheezing Haymitch, and both just lie there for who knows how long. Finally, he grabs her hand weakly, and mutters, "Effie..."

This does it. Tears escape her eyes, and she clutches his hand as hard as possible, "Haymitch, don't die! Don't leave me. If you die, I die!"

"Don't," he says firmly, and with some effort, roll over on his side to face her wrinkling tear stained face. With his free hand, he strokes her face and searches her still-lifeless eyes. "Don't cry, Princess."

"But, I can't...," she cries harder, "I'm serious. If you die, I die. I promise, that's what I'll do. You have to stay with me."

He places a light kiss on her lips, and mutters, "I love you, sweetheart." Haymitch gathers her in his arms one last time, and strokes her white curls.

She sniffles, and buries her face in his chest, and mumbles, "I love you too, Haymitch."

Eventually, Effie falls asleep. Haymitch falls into oblivion.

True to her word, a month after his death, Effie follows him.

They meet, looking the same as they did when they got married. They embrace, and set off together, off to find friends who had reached oblivion with them.

It didn't matter where they were.

Effie and Haymitch would be together forever.

**A/N: Another short chapter guys, but it was too sad for me to really extend. I'm literally crying right now. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	14. When the Dust Settles

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! Life's been tough, and I can't wait until my AP test is over on May 17! So excited! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 14: When the Dust Settles

They keep telling Haymitch, over and over that she'll probably never be the same way again. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. But he doesn't care. For some reason, he's desperate to see her. In a way he doesn't quite understand, he needs to defend this Capitol citizen.

But he's already failed in that department.

"Just let me see her," he tells the doctor, who then sighs, and steps out of the doorway to let him in.

It was a sight. A prime example, if you will, of the Capitol's cruelty. The tortured a citizen who knew absolutely nothing about the Rebellion.

They destroyed Effie Trinket. His Effie.

She seems so pale, lying underneath the white hospital blanket, her cheekbones visible, and her arms look almost like bones. She has cuts and gashes all over her body, and it seems as if her hair had been physically torn out by the roots, leaving only a few stringy clumps. Upon further inspection, he finds that all of her fingernails are missing, having been torn from her delicate fingers one by one.

Haymitch knows there are more scars. More on her body, and more on the inside of her head. The latter will stay with her forever, he knows. "Effie?" he whispers quietly, not sure if this sick and gaunt ghost is the once lively and vivacious and vibrant Effie Trinket from a few months ago. He sits on the corner of her bed, avoiding her legs, which have become as thin as sticks.

She stirs a bit, before awakening with a loud scream and a gasp, "Aaah! Oh, please, no!"

She tries to leap up, but Haymitch is too quick, and throws his arms around her to keep her from jumping from the bed and hurting herself even more. "Effie! Effie! It's me!" He continues to struggle with the thrashing woman, trying to comfort her and reassure her that he wasn't one of those damned Capitol monsters.

"Don't touch me! No!" She's still screaming, and who could blame her? All Effie knows is that this man who claims to be Haymitch isn't him. She's lost hope long ago that Haymitch would take her away. That he would rescue her from Hell. And why should he? She's a Capitol citizen after all, not a Rebel.

"Effie, please! Calm down! It's me, Haymitch! Ouch! Damn it!" He tries not to let go when Effie bites his arm in a last desperate attempt to get away from this mystery attacker.

Now she's too tired and weak to continue to ward him off, and she finally gives in, collapsing weakly into his arms. "Please," she whispers, "Don't hurt me."

"Sh, Effie," Haymitch rubs what's left of her hair soothingly, before laying her down on the pillow to face him, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Princess."

Effie weakly looks up to meet the eyes of her attacker, and is shocked to find startlingly blue eyes. She knows those eyes, and for once, Effie finds herself leaving her dark cell and entering reality. She's not in the Capitol. She's in a hospital. The man above her isn't a torturer. It's Haymitch. She starts breathing harder and harder, until the tears that she had thought that she'd lost come pouring down her cheeks, and her chest rises and falls in a quick and uneven pace.

"Haymitch!" She manages to say between loud sobs, and with her last bit of energy, she flings herself up and into his arms. She needs someone to hold onto.

Haymitch holds onto her just as tightly, gripping her as if his life depended upon it, "Effie, it's all right. You're fine. They're not gonna hurt you anymore."

That's a lie. Effie's not fine. She never will be again. For the rest of her life, Haymitch knows she will be condemned to the shadows of her prison cell. She's now a prisoner in her own mind, with no control over it. Nothing to stop the tidal wave of hallucination and nightmares that are to come.

"Why didn't you come? I needed you to come for me," Effie says softly, still holding on. Gripping to the one constant, her one tie to reality that she has left. She can smell _him_. Not the alcohol that usually comes with Haymitch, but the smell of ashes and musk, and something that she always associated with District 12.

"I wanted to, Princess," he says, holding her tighter, "I really did. But the Mockingjay needed us first. I'm so, so sorry."

Effie doesn't say anything, but she knows deep down in her heart of hearts that what Haymitch is saying is true. The Mockingjay does come first.

She pulls away from Haymitch, and tries to calm down her breathing. She knows her eyes are red and her nose is running, but for the first time, Effie Trinket finds herself not caring about appearances. She wipes her nose noisily on the sleeve of her hospital gown and looks up at Haymitch, "What do I have to do?"

Haymitch looks into the eyes of Effie Trinket, and sees that her eyes are blank. There's nothing there. All the joy and life are gone. He has to swallow a lump in his throat before answering, "What do you mean?"

"How can I help the Mockingjay?" Effie asks, offering Haymitch a small but sad smile.

"You... You want to become a Rebel?"

"Yes," Effie says, looking down at her hands, "I've learned -perhaps a bit too late- that the Capitol needs to be stopped. That Panem can't go on like this, and that everything the Capitol stands for is wrong and unjust. I want to help fix that. Please, Haymitch. Tell me what I have to do."

"It's hard to imagine Effie Trinket, Model Capitol Citizen of the Year, as a Rebel," Haymitch says coyly, "But I'm sure we'll find something for you to do."

Effie smiles again, but it still doesn't even touch her eyes. Effie Trinket is gone. Effie knows this. But as she takes Haymitch's hand in hers and squeezes it tightly, she knows that Effie Trinket, Rebel, is born and is ready to take on the Capitol.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's a quick one! And sorry again for the long wait, and sorry in advance because I'm not too sure when I'll be able to post the last chapter, but it will be up sooner or later! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	15. We Found Love

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm soooo sorry for it! I just finished AP testing, and was busy purging APWH from my mind, and catching up on lost sleep. But better late than never, right? I thank you for your patience. Now, this is the LAST CHAPTER of this story, but don't worry, I will be writing Hayffie oneshots after this, probably based on the prompts provided by the Hayffie Fanworks Challenge on tumblr. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and while this entire story has been based on the We Found Love cover by Sam Tsui, this chapter is especially based off of the song, so if you haven't heard it, I suggest you do! ^_^**

Chapter 15: We Found Love

Effie stands in the mirror, repeatedly doing circles and checking herself out from every angle. She examines her face in the mirror checking for wrinkles. Her eyes fall on her skin, where the faded scars are still visible. She wants so desperately to cover them up with makeup, but Haymitch refused. He says that they show the _real_ Effie.

But today, of all days, she wishes that she could get rid of them. She wants to look perfect on her wedding day.

Effie adjusts her veil, before hearing a voice behind her, "Effie, stop, you look... beautiful." Katniss is standing in the doorway, a grin on her face.

The older woman offers her a small smile, "Thank you, dear."

Katniss goes to stand next to Effie, "You look worried."

"Oh, you know how I am," Effie clears her voice, "I'm just worried whether or not everything will be perfect. If... if we'll be perfect."

"Haymitch loves you."

"I know it. But we're just so... different. And broken. We're both so disfunctional."

"But you love each other."

"I know, but will this work? We argue half the time, and the other half, we're alone in our own worlds." Effie shudders, remembering the torture chamber, the pain, the aching, the hopelessness.

And then she remembers Haymitch. He's her light at the end of the tunnel. The one person who can pull her out of the shadows, and into the real world, however dismal it may be, and how she needs him probably more than he needs her.

And that worries her.

Katniss shrugs, "It just does." She hands Effie her bouquet, filled with primroses and rue flowers in memory of those who died in the Rebellion. "So... Effie Trinket, are you ready to get married?"

...

Haymitch could really use a drink right now. He's stressed and nervous, and really wants to get out of this damn suit before it suffocates him. What is Effie has second thoughts? Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would also break him.

Effie, his one source of happiness. His light in the dark. The one person stopping him from leaving this world. He needs her, probably more than she needs him.

And that worries him.

Peeta enters the room, "You ready, Haymitch?"

He clears his throat, "Yeah... sure...,"

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"It's just that... We're so opposite..."

"But you guys love each other."

"I know, but," Haymitch slumps his shoulders, "what is it doesn't work out? What then? I can't imagine life without Effie."

"Then don't," Peeta places a comforting hand on his mentor's shoulder. "Live in the now: You love Effie. You can't live without her. You are about to marry her."

Haymitch couldn't help but smirk, "You're right, Mellark."

"So, Haymitch. Are you ready to get married?"

...

The music plays. The guests stand and look. And gasp. Effie Trinket looks stunning, with her white strapless dress, with an embedded design running down the sides, and a white veil attached to a tiara with matching diamonds on it. The almost yellow diamonds make Effie seem as if she's shimmering in the light.

Haymitch is breathless. This beautiful angel is about to become his _wife_. He feels his chest constrict and a lump form in his throat. How could someone look so beautiful? And the still-visible scars make her look strong. She's a fighter.

Effie is shocked at how cleaned and handsome he looks. He's shaved, and his hair is combed and washed. He's perfect. All doubts fly out the window as she reaches the altar. She can feel the tears staining her cheeks already. She reaches the altar, and she and Haymitch grip hands.

They listen to the new mayor of District 12 speak about love and how it transcends all boundaries, Haymitch and Effie being a prime example, and then he lets them say their vows.

Effie starts. "Haymitch... When I first met you, you were drunk." The guests burst into laughter, and Haymitch smirks. Effie laughs, before continuing, "You... threw up on my new shoes. I swore then in my childlike mindset to hate your forever. As the years passed, I felt as if I did hate you. All your gifts, all your talents, and you threw them away on liquor. But a part of me... A small part back then, liked you. You were interesting and fun and compassionate when you weren't drunk. I found out then why you drank: to forget. To forget the nightmares and the horror you experienced so young. But I didn't fully understand until the Capitol tortured me. Then you saved me. In more ways than one. You helped me live, to forget the shadows and the dark and the nightmares. You held me when I needed to be held, talked to me when I needed to be talked to, and listened when I needed somebody to listen to. I know I don't say this often enough, but Haymitch, you are my hero, and I'll love you until my very last breath."

Effie's crying now, the tears running down full speed down her cheeks, and Haymitch even has to compose himself by taking a shaky breath. "Princess, when I first met you... That is, the first time that I remember meeting you, you were infuriating. Prissy, elegant, polite, everything the Capitol stood for. I hated you, to be honest. As time passed, though, I got to know the _real_ Effie Trinket. The strong woman, the one who could handle herself, the one who's good in bed-"

"Haymitch!" Effie swatted his arm playfully, but laughed with the crowd.

"You're more than what meets the eye, Effs. Brave, kind, and true, you joined the Rebels when you found out how horrible the Capitol was. And afterwards, when we were together, I never told you this, but you saved me. You gave me a reason to live, to keep going when I felt I had been of use to the world. Somehow, in between the sarcastic comments and the high heels, I fell in love with you. And I realized that there's no possible way for me to keep going without you. I love you, Effie Trinket, and I always will, until the day I die."

He can feel some tears running down his face, and Effie lets go of his hand to wipe his face gently. Then, they each place their rings on their fingers, Effie smiling uncotrolably.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Hell, yeah!" Haymitch grabs Effie around the waist, and crushes his lips onto hers, and she returns with the same enthusiasm. The audience cheers, but all Haymitch and Effie see or recognize is each other, together, forever.

And that's how it would be. They were destined to be together, so much so that they were able to find love in the most hopeless of places.

So maybe their love wasn't as hopeless as everyone thought.

**A/N: Wow, that wasn't as good as I thought it would be! Sorry about that! Well, that's the end of my story, guys! I hoped you liked it, it's been super fun to write, and reading your reviews have encouraged me to write more and more fanfiction! Please keep your eyes peeled for my oneshots, which will be out sooner or later! Please leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


End file.
